


Plateau orageux

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Qui a dit que la météo définissait le climat de vie? La preuve du contraire avec le plateau orageux...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Plateau orageux

Le climat du plateau orageux est hostile.  
Avec tous ces gros nuages, on pourrait croire qu’il y a de l’orage dans l’air entre les habitants.

C’est pourtant tout le contraire qui se joue dans cette zone.  
Car cette électricité présente dans l’atmosphère est source d’énergie positive pour tout le monde.

Posipi et Négapi sont arrivés les premiers. Ils ont eu à coeur de préparer une fête de bienvenue pour chaque nouvel habitant, et ont toujours été suivis par les autres.   
Fouinar, malgré son immense timidité, s’est donnée beaucoup de mal pour confectionner des nids les plus douillets possibles aux autres. 

Si l’un des pokémons part en mission, il reçoit des encouragements avant son départ, puis, à son retour, des félicitations et un repas.

Pour les autres, restés dans la zone, des activités se déroulent tout au long de la journée.

Des concours de vitesse, dans lesquels Dynavolt brille particulièrement.   
D’intensité électrique, où Wattouat tire son épingle du jeu grâce à sa laine conductrice.  
Des épreuves mettant à l’épreuve le sens de l’adaptation au climat, à l’aide d’orbes. C’est aussi l’occasion pour Morphéo d’adopter ses diverses formes.  
Testant le sens de l’esprit d’équipe, exercice auquel Négapi et Posipi se livrent volontiers. Leur volonté de soutenir leurs camarades est un précieux atout pour la force collective.

Quant à Eoko, elle s’est découverte un talent spécial. Elle n’est ni très rapide, ni très puissante sur le plan offensif. Elle est sensible au climat, le moindre petit coup de vent peut l’emporter si elle n’y prend pas garde. Autant dire que les assauts de la grêle sont dangereux pour elle !

Elle s’est tournée vers un rôle de soutien. Elle met à profit sa capacité à émettre des sons variés pour encourager les autres, comme le font Négapi et Posipi.  
Mais s’il y a bien une fonction dans laquelle elle est douée, c’est celle de stratège. Elle est très douée pour rassembler les pokémons en fonction de leur affinités, de type comme de caractère. Grâce à elle, l’efficacité des équipes envoyées en mission a grandi. 

Elle envisage même de créer une sorte de rassemblement, pour les équipes de secours. Un point de rendez-vous pour partir en mission, où serait une cloche. Ainsi, il serait possible d’appeler les pokémons pour qu’ils viennent, plutôt d’aller les chercher un par un dans leurs zones d’accueil. 

Oui, le climat du plateau orageux est capricieux sur le plan météorologique.  
Néanmoins, tout le monde s’accorde à dire que pour ses habitants, l’avenir apparaît sans nuage.


End file.
